Escaping the Dead
by Snakeshark196
Summary: The contestants are about to be faced with zombies. They will fight and survive, the, each other and other people. Watch and follow as some will live and others get killed off. Warning: contains language, violence, sexual content, and gore. The Walking Dead people will appear in future chapters. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TD anything, no money is being made here.**

**What's up FanFiction world. Escaping the Dead is back forever and better than ever. With more chapters with no number set in mind. Lots of action. **

**If you like my version before, then this is pretty much the same. I will incorporate pieces of that and Zombie Death Escape into this. **

**So like if you see a character die, it WILL NOT be the last time you see them. If you remember in ZDE, I had Heaven/Hell scenes. They'll be coming up in future chapters when more are killed off.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE, BUT LOTS OF GORE AND VIOLENCE, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED\**

**WARNING #2: THIS CHAPTER, OR CHAPTER 1 HAS VERY LITTLE ZOMBIE ACTIVITY, IT MAINLY GETS SOME DETAIL IN AND SOME PLOT STUFF AS WELL. **

**Escaping the Dead**

* * *

Earth is a magnificent place, where the living inhabit. Who could guess that the dead could also come alive?

Chris, Chef and the Contestants would be left in the dark about the danger outside the island until a specific time. Unaware that the entire World was slowly dying away.

All Stars had just ended and everyone just had to spend one more night at Camp Wawanakwa, where the cruise ship would pick them up and bring them back home. That was after a 'reunion' type of thing Chris had planned in the early afternoon.

Between now and then they just relaxed and enjoyed themselves grateful that there were no more challenges or horrible elimination ceremonies. Knowing all of them weren't goanna see each other until season seven. Some would miss each other, some will be grateful to be away from them. Some would **not **make it off the island **alive**.

In the distance was a deadly threat in the shape of a human, a human with ragged torn clothes, pale skin, blood clotted wounds, blood-shot eyes, and a thirst for flesh. It was only a matter of time before the plague hit the island like punch in the face, hard and out of no where.

**This is where their survival begins.**

* * *

**Wednesday December, 4, 2013**

** 11:03am**

Cody sat on the porch steps of his cabin with a wicked grin on his face. Feeling tremendous happiness as he couldn't wait to leave the island. It had been a long three months.

Another reason he was so happy was because of the object he held close to him, nearly leaving bruises on his chest. It was a silver briefcase with five million dollars in it.

He looked up to see one of his close friends approach him. Someone he got to know better over the course of the All Stars season since they started out on the same team and made it to the final ten together. This person was Bridgette.

"Hey," she greeted, "I see you're pretty excited," sitting down next to him.

He smiled at her, as he glanced down at said briefcase. "Of course, I was the sole winner out of over 30 contestants," he said gladly, "And I have five mil to show for it. And..." he said glancing at Bridgette, "Harold got a nifty runner's up reward of 500 grand. So it turned out so well for us."

Bridgette smiled back at her friend, enjoying his comfort. "I know," she said, "I had a hard time rooting for you two in the finals. You're both great friends."

"You to," Cody said back, "Plus we stuck it to Alejandro."

"That was one day, I can't forget," Bridgette giggled. "You repaid that cheater for everything he did."

"Yeah," Cody sighed, looking sorrowfully at the ground.

Bridgette frowned, worried for her friend, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, after today, I won't be seeing any of you for a year and a half," he sighed again. "I'm goanna miss you, Harold, Gwen, Dawn, and Mike, and I'll even miss Eva."

Bridgette smiled as she put her arm around him and onto his shoulder. "Don't worry about that, time will fly by faster than you know it."

Cody smiled, "So true."

Cody looked down at his watch and saw it was **11:05am**. "We still have a little less than an hour til we need to meet up. So would you li..."

"Izzy please get off me," DJ said as he walked past. "Do I look like a mountain?"

"Figuratively yes," Izzy giggled as she hung upside down on DJ's back, letting her legs hook over his shoulders. Why he was letting her do it was because he didn't know what she'd do to him if he didn't.

Cody and Bridgette playfully laugh at him as he went by.

"I guess we could go see what Harold and Geoff are doing?" Bridgette suggested.

Cody agreed as he stood up with her to leave.

* * *

**11:16am**

Inside the villain's cabin sat two of the biggest villains to ever participate in the contest. At the begging of All Stars, they agreed to work together to get rid of everyone else then settle between themselves in the final two. Along the way, they began to see other as more and confronted each other about their feelings. Now these two were a happily couple. This couple was formed of Alejandro and Heather.

The two were sitting on his bed in the villain's cabin.

The male was rubbing his now burnt arm, rubbing it. "It still burns," he complains.

"Stop rubbing it," Heather scoffed at him, "It will feel that way if you keep doing that."

Alejandro growled inside for being told what to do but he knew she was right and so he stopped rubbing his arm, which was now a darker color. "I was this close," he said angered, holding his pointer and thumb very close together.

"Well that dweeb got the better of yah," Heather glared at no one in particular. She smiled as she place a hand on his shoulder, "Soon we wont have to see any of them for a long time."

Alejandro smiled and nodded, knowing this was also true.

Through the course of this season. Alejandro and Heather played a better game together than they could have ever imagined, or when they were separate in their own seasons. They team with Scott and reeked havoc on the villains team, helping to eliminate powerful threats such as B, Jo, Gwen, Noah, and Duncan. Not to mention eliminating people just to mess with others minds such as Zoey, Sierra, Dakota, and Brick. They lasted a long time together, but both came up just a bit to short.

* * *

**11:19am, Heroes cabin **

"Queen to h3."

"Pawn to d4."

"Knight to c5."

"Rook to e6."

"Checkmate, Qxe6."

"Dang it, I though I had this game," Trent said honestly. Looking at the board and seeing his king surrounded.

Duncan sat back in his seat and smiled. "I've got a natural talent for chess."

Trent held his head still baffled, he looked up at Duncan. "That's three times in a row now."

"I have a certain nerd to thank," Duncan admitted, leaning forward. Setting his pieces back up.

Trent did as well, "Harold. That's cool."

Duncan agreed as Trent stood up and Courtney took his place. She called dibs on the winner.

"Looks like its my turn," she smirked at him.

Duncan shrugged it off, he hasn't played her before, so he didn't know of how good she really was.

"You want next game," Courtney asked Gwen as she moved to e4.

"Naw, I'll just write," Gwen said nicely from her spot on her bed. Trent looked over and saw her writing in her diary, one with a padlock on it.

Courtney nodded as she started to cream her ex.

During this All Stars season, Courtney was furious about what happened in World Tour and decided to make Gwuncan pay. She did that by teaming with the villains, helping to eliminate Gwen and Trent. But the moment she changed back to not hating them, is when it hurt most cause it cost Duncan the game, when he saved her life. Which would happen again in the near future, very near.

Though now this group four were a tight group of friends, no matter how cliché it sounds. Gwen and Duncan were still together as a couple, with Courtney having no anger towards it no more. Trent was just happy everyone was getting along.

* * *

**11:21am, Main Lodge**

Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Silent B sat at a table eating their late breakfast, knowing that they were not goanna see each other for some time unless they traveled.

Luckily though, Mike only lived a mirror one city from Zoey, so that was a good thing.

"I had fun this season," Zoey admitted, looking at her friends. "Even if I was eliminated relatively early."

Dawn nodded, "Yes, I do apologize again for that."

Zoey was confused, "Why are you apologizing for, it was Scott who wanted me out."

"If someone needs to be sorry," Mike sighed, "It's me, cause if it wasn't for Mal, she would have made it farther."

Zoey wrapped an arm around her boyfriend. "The good thing is that he's gone for good now."

"Along with your other personalities," Brick added, pointing a spoon at him.

Zoey nodded, "Do you still miss them?"

Mike nodded, "I finally started to get along with Chester and everyone and then Mal had to show up."

"Sorry, again," Dawn apologized, reaching over and placing a hand on his forearm.

"What are you sorry for?" Mike repeated Zoey's question. "You didn't do anything."

"I sensed his presence back before Cam was eliminated," Dawn admitted, "So I could have done something to help."

Mike looked down at the table. "Mal was to powerful, there was no way to stop him."

"But you did," Brick added in, "That's what matters."

The four of them look at him before bursting into giggles.

"What?" Brick asked, looking at everyone looking at him.

Dawn giggled again as she took a napkin and cleaned his cheek with it, "You have custard on your cheek."

"Oh," Brick awkwardly laughed, feeling embarrassed now, as his cheeks turned red.

In this season, Brick and Dawn started out on the same team. Where they managed to get to know each other better. As the show progressed, the two saw each other for more than just being friends. A new relationship flourished and they were stuck together like glue, until a crowbar named Scott came in between them.

"You getting a sunburn," Zoey asked.

"No, mam," Brick admitted, "Just a bit embarrassed."

Mike again sighs.

"Now what's eating at yah," Zoey asked him, concern on her face.

Just like Cody, he knew. "Just thinking about how we won't see anyone for long amount of time."

"The sooner the better," Chef bellowed from the kitchen, "I'm tired of you teenagers already."

The five of them ignored him.

"It's not for that long," Zoey assured him.

"Plus we still have Twitter and Facepage," Brick assured him.

"You mean, Facebook," Dawn giggled again.

"Uh, yeah," Brick said rubbing the back of his head.

"Plus we have each other on speed dial," Dawn added as B showed Mike his cell phone contact list. Beth, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Dakota, DJ..."

Mike smiled knowing they were right. "Thanks guys."

Little did they know a dark presence inside Mike would resurface.

* * *

**11:24am, in the woods**

So close, so ever close. It was coming down to the bare seconds. Sweat pouring, muscles straining.

Eva was giving it all. Jo was giving it all.

Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Lightning, and Cameron looked on routing for who they wanted to win. Lindsay and Beth only being there for the fact of Tyler was.

The two fierce females were bent over a tree stump, arms locked, hands pressed tightly together, not allowing the other to win. They were having a nicely fought out arm wrestling match.

"You're going down iron woman," Jo taunted.

"No way," Eva disagreed, smile on her face.

Eventually one hand slipped and was crushed to the trunk top, causing them to lose.

Tyler pumped his fists into the air when his choice won.

Jo sat on the ground defeated as Eva stood up with a broad smile. "That's why I win."

"Good match," Jo said honestly.

Eva walked over to her and extended a hand, "Same to you." Jo took her hand and Eva helped her to her feet.

"As long as you don't cheat, you're good in my book," Eva stated.

"Now it's Lightning's turn," Lightning said bolting forward a step, doing his pose.

Jo quirked an eyebrow, "And you think you can win aganist her, when I couldn't.

Lightning shook his head. "No, here's my opponent," he said grabbing Tyler by his hand and dragging him over.

"Attention campers," Chris spoke through the speakers. "Report to the campfire pit for our final meeting."

Lightning sighed. "Lightning was goanna win himself a victory," he pouted.

"Mine as well, get this over with," Eva shrugged. Following everyone else.

As they were making their way back, a hand reached out and tried to grab Lindsay's hair, but missed. The arm was pale and has a blood clot wound under the palm on the wrist.

* * *

**11:30am, campfire ceremony**

37 contestants and Chris were in attendance as this would be the last time together until season seven.

He smiled at them as Chef dragged a large flat screen TV on wheels up next to Chris.

"Here yah go," he muttered, taking out a remote and turning on the big thing.

"Ooh, are we watching the big game?" Lightning asked all excited.

"No," Chris replied, "We're having our special."

"Lame," Heather spat out.

Chris ignored her and continued, "Instead of a 1 million dollar search or bus trip, we're having Rewind Time, where we're goanna relive the season. Go through every elimination one by one."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Cause to get on you're guys nerves," Chris smirked, "And to bring up past memories." He turned to the TV and pressed a button, where on the screen read 'All Stars Top 5 Moments."

"But first, we're goanna count down the top five moments this season," Chris informed them.

Since none of them would be able to leave until this was over, they just allowed the psycho host to do whatever.

"Moment 5 everyone," Chris smirked pushing another button.

Owen smiled, as he awaited the 'movie.' He pulled out a bucket of popcorn and he and Geoff snacked down on them.

He looked over at Izzy, "Would you like some?"

"No, I'm good big O'," she replied, holding her own bucket of goodies, which being a bucket of sea urchins.

* * *

**11:33am Moment 5**

A scene of the forest was on screen as two people sat on a tree stump, back to back.

One was sitting, meditating, nice and com, letting nature come to her peacefully.

The other was trying to do what she was, but was having a difficult time. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Am I doing this correct?" he asked her.

"Yes, now just let your mind wander and the forces of light will do the rest," she replied.

Brick tried that, but there were to many distractions. The most relevant being Eva yelling at Lindsay for being an idiot, for what reason he did not know.

Dawn opened one eye and giggled. "You're doing good, that's all counts."

Brick after a while found what she was talking about. But it was short lived because someone accidentally came and collided with the cadet. Sending the two to the ground in a heap of mess.

Dawn gasped and immediately came to his rescue.

"What hit me?" Brick asked dazed. He looked over to see it was Tyler, a second later, a football came and hit him on his head.

"Dang, I missed," Tyler complained as he stood up.

Dawn helped Brick up as well, "Please watch it."

"Sorry," Tyler apologized, picking the football back up.

"Dude come on, we have to play," Geoff hollered.

With that Tyler ran back to his game, as Brick dusted himself off.

"Just when I was feeling nature," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it again," she assured him, holding his arm.

* * *

**End Moment 5**

Chris looked at everyone, especially Brick and Dawn, the former, with a red face again.

"I just wanted to try what she liked," he informed, looking away.

"And I think it was very sweet of you," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, which made him turn red even more.

"I though the best part was when Tyler fell into Brick," Scott chuckled.

"I said it was an accident," Tyler shouted at him.

Dawn just simply glared at him, when he saw her pointing to her knees, he grew quiet, turning away. He knew what that meant and he didn't want to happen again.

"Moment number 4 anyone?" Chris asked.

* * *

**Moment 4, 11:42am **

It was the final 10 of the competition where Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Izzy, and Scott were in attendance. Chris held a plate of nine marshmallows.

He smirked at them, "One of you will no longer be in the running for 5 million dollars. You have all cast your vote. If you do not receive a marshmallow you will be eliminated and will walk the doc of shame and board the boat of losers and you can't come back, EVER!."

Ezekiel and Cody gasp, even though they've each been through this several times before.

Alejandro and Heather were sitting quite confidentially. Scott being the third.

Bridgette, Harold, and Cody were the ones who sat their the most nervously. The three biggest villains to the game and they all had immunity. And it proved even more when they receive the first three marshmallows.

The three friends looked back at each other in fear, knowing it was one of them.

Ezekiel, Dawn, Izzy, and Courtney also received their immunity.

Leaving Bridgette, Cody, and Harold. Bridgette in particular looked most nervous because she could see Alejandro and Heather staring at her.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to...Cody."

Cody sighed a breath of relief as he caught it. He then sighed as he looked over at his two remaining friends, knowing one of them were about to lose and go home (or the playa).

Bridgette covered her mouth as she waited in anticipation.

"Good luck," Harold said to her.

She nodded, but was to nervous to answer back.

Harold just held onto his stump seat, rubbing his fingers into it, nearly giving himself many splinters.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Harold."

Chris tossed it to him, but it just bounced off his eye, thankfully not hurting it with his glasses on. He was too shocked to catch it. He looks over at Bridgette and sees her slumped in her seat, looking down at the grassy ground.

"Sorry Bridge," Chris said honestly, "but you do have four votes aganist yah."

Bridgette nodded as she stood up, grabbing her surfboard. "Well she sighed, it's been fun."

"I'm sorry Bridgette," Cody apologized, "I wish we could have done something different."

Bridgette smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alejandro is a cheater. He would have played poorly one way or another today. So I wish you, Harold, and Dawn the best of luck. Take those three down for me, will yah."

Cody nodded, also very saddened.

She was about to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Harold standing there. He held his hand out and showed her what lie within it. It was his marshmallow.

She unknowingly took it and looked down at him.

With that Harold grabbed his own stuff and walked down to the dock of shame to wait for the boat of losers.

Bridgette looked down at it, unaware of what was happening. She snapped out of her trance. "What just happened?"

Courtney nudged her and pointed to the dock. Bridgette turned. "No he can't."

Cody and Bridgette raced to the dock. "Harold you can't."

Harold turned toward them, "I have to," he replied, "I can't let Al and Heather's plans succeed. Or else they'll win and we'll lose. You deserve to be here more than me."

"No," Bridgette disagreed placing the marshmallow back into his hand. "You didn't get voted out, I did."

Chris only sat back and enjoyed the drama. Brigold fans would eat this stuff up, boosting ratings.

Harold allowed her to board the boat of losers when it came. "Take em down for me."

Harold and Cody nodded and said they would as they waved good-bye to her.

Cody having a slight tear in his eyes, "She's gone. First Gwen, then Sierra, and now Bridgette. I can't take it anymore."

Harold sighed as well, "We can do it," he perked up, "Al will lose."

* * *

**End Moment 4**

Chris looked this time at said three friends.

"That was sweet," Bridgette said to Harold, who blushed.

"We did as you wanted and made sure Alejandro would lose," Harold replied, with a smile, "I mean Gosh, he's an idiot for not thinking evil trumps good."

"Excuse me," Alejandro interrupted, "That little snot nose runt spilt sulfuric acid on me."

"And it made for great ratings," Chris admired.

Geoff grabbed Cody, Harold, and Bridgette into a hug, "It was so awesome you three made it so far."

"Uh, yeah," Cody gestured to his ribs. He was used to being strangled by Sierra and occasionally Owen, but not Geoff. He was stronger then them combined.

Geoff released them, having those warm butterflies in his stomach. He burped and one came flying out his mouth.

Bridgette smiled some more as she watched Chris pop up moment 3.

* * *

**Moment 3, 11:52am**

Someone was running. Someone was running for their life through a grassy field. Someone was running from a savage predator with sharp claws and fangs for tearing meat and no it is not Izzy for either.

She pumped her legs in and out as she moved, praying this big cat did not tear her apart.

One thing going through her mind. This was a challenge, sick Chris, that bastard. _Run across the field while a savage animal chases you. If you make it you get immunity when you climb a tree._

"Damn you Chris," as she looked back to see the tiger getting closer.

Courtney was in luck, she was not the only one running from this beast. Brick and Sam were ahead of her. But way ahead. They climbed a tree the instance they got to the woods.

Courtney heaved in and out, praying she could make it, the tiger was gaining on her.

Sam and Brick could only watch with horror.

Sam gasped, "I know, she's in trouble," Brick said, "I'd help but we're on different teams."

"No, not that," Sam said looking at him, "I just remembered that Tigers can climb trees."

Courtney was nearing the closest tree, when her foot caught a rock and she went tumbling through the air, falling to the ground. She turned over just in time to see the tiger propel itself through the air, claws out and teeth bared. She screamed, bringing her arm up for protection and closing her eyes.

Sam and Brick could only watch in horror.

Courtney awaited the impact of claws and teeth in her flesh. But it never came. She opened her eyes and lowered her arm to see the tiger lying on its side on the grass.

It got up back to its paws and growled fiercely at her savior.

Her savior didn't back down, holding up his fists, ready for a fight.

Courtney could only watch as the tiger now turned its attention to the delinquent Duncan. Running at full speed at him.

Duncan awaited the fight, being more ready than ever.

It stopped at mid length from him, turned its head toward the forest and ran off, forgetting about Duncan and Courtney.

Duncan nodded before turning toward Courtney, he extended a hand and she gladly took it. He pulled her to her feet.

"You saved my life," she said still shocked and surprised.

He nodded, as he got a surprise himself. She latched her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, which he returned.

Before Courtney could ask anything else, he broke it apart and walked away. This being the last encounter for the two of them in this competition. And Courtney would soon again be saved by Duncan, but a tiger would not be her attacker, it would be far worse.

* * *

**End Moment 3, **

Chris laughed, "That was touching. I'm grateful Duncan saved you," Chris turned toward Courtney, "Or else I would have been sued big time."

"You can bet your ass on that," Courtney growled at him, "Duncan's," she turned toward him, "Duncan's changed a lot and Gwen is lucky to have him."

"I sure am," Gwen agreed, giving the delinquent a noogie.

"Come on, your goanna mess up my Mohawk," he laughed.

"Get over it," Gwen smiled, continuing anyway.

Alejandro and Heather just roll their eyes.

"Now for moment 2," Chris informed. Though Chris was unaware that this one would be 'live.'

* * *

**Moment 2, 12:01pm**

The camera was showing some part of the forest far away on the other side of the island. One tree in the middle and several on both sides.

A cute little squirrel comes hopping into view.

It looked off to the left of the screen and we could all see the fear in its eyes as it went wide-eyed, wide as plates. It scurried up the middle tree and stayed on the lower branch.

A figure stumbled into camera view. They looked off, ragged clothing and pale skin, they're hair was messed up. It looked like an intern, but it was hard to tell. The clothing like right.

It staggered over to the tree, moaning, reaching his hands up trying to get the squirrel.

A female looking creature that looked like the other one stumbled into view as well, it was shown that she had a nice blood clot type of wound on her neck. She went from the right side to the left and out of view.

* * *

**End of Moment 2**

Chris stared blankly at the screen, "What the heck was that? The second most enjoyable moment this season was when Sam was being fed to tiger sharks," said gamer quivered as Dakota rubbed his shoulder, Chris continued, "Not some random break for the interns."

"I though that was as well," Chef said rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never seen this before."

"Where is this anyway?" Chris asked.

"IDK," Chef raised an eyebrow, "Somewhere in the forest."

Chris looked closer, "Anyway I guess we'll just skip to the top moment EVER!" he boasted so excitedly.

Owen fist pumped, "Whoo Hoo."

Chris agreed, "Moment one."

Chef looked off guiltily as he didn't want to watch.

* * *

**Moment 1, 12:05pm**

A camera was shown in the communal bathrooms getting closer and closer to a shower stall. A shower stall with someone in it, currently what seemed like, shampooing their hair.

It ever so closer.

Steam came out showing the person seemed to enjoy their shower. Their outline can be seen through the thick curtain.

The camera went up and over showing the person in full view, chest and up, steam blocked the lower region.

Justin looked up and gaped, taking the curtain and covering himself. "Get out pervert," Justin demanded, glaring at the camera.

The camera guy gassed at being detected, as he stumbled backward. Falling through one of the bathroom stall doors. Landing on someone's lap. The camera guy quickly stood up and accidentally showed DJ taking a number two.

"Privacy please," he demanded, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**End Moment 1**

** 12:07pm**

Chris again stared blankly at the screen. "Okay, that was even more screwed up, I could be sued."

"Oh, count on it pretty boy," Justin growled.

Chris shuttered, "And what makes you think they can do shit if Courtney's can't."

"No offense to Courtney," Justin began, "but being a male model has its perks and I know some people high up there. Like the Prime Minister himself."

Chris gulped turning back to the TV, "How did this get here anyway. It was supposed to be Vomit contest between Cameron and Heather."

Heather just shivered, "Thanks for bringing that up, like I needed to be reminded of that."

Chris ignored her and looked at Chef, "Do you know how this got here?"

He looked awkwardly around, "Well maybe, I slipped the camera man a fifty to do it."

"Why?" Chris yelled, "Why in hell would you do it?"

"I well...um.." he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Are you gay or something?" Chris spat at him, not caring if this was national TV.

Chef growled, "No, hell no. Why would you say that?"

"You're lucky we make the contestants bath in their bathing suits or else I could hold you accountable for this all."

Chef sighed, "I'll make things right."

"Yeah right," Chris grumbled pressing a button on his remote on the TV. He tried to calm down as he turned back to the contestants. "Sorry for that. But it looks like we'll move onto the elimination order one by one."

"Oh boy," Scott said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Chris started, "One by one you came to the island for the fifth season of Hero's vs. Villains. You were in coed cabins and had to face much more dangerous challenges. Like being chased by a tiger."

Courtney picks up a stone and chucks it at Chris, he dodged it and it hits the ground.

Chris turned to the TV, "We split you 37 up based on how you did on past seasons. Some of you were obvious hero's like Geoff and Lindsay who were nice from the get go while others were villains, aka, Scott and Heather, no explanation needed. And some were harder to place like Anne Maria who was a hero mostly cause she never made a true enemy. And then Zoey who was placed on the villains team for having her Commando side kick Chef's but." Chris laughs while Chef mumbles to himself.

"We split you into the Hot Hero's and the Vicious Villains," he pressed a button to show the pictures of all 37 contestants in alphabetical order. Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Courtney, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler, and finally Zoey in that order with four rows.

He then pressed another button that took the 19 of them and separated them into two teams, 19 people for the hero's and 18 for the villains.

"And for the hero's team we have Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, DJ, Lindsay, Brick, Cody, Owen, Harold, Trent, Tyler, Sam, Anne Maria, Dakota, Mike, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, and Cameron. For the villains would be everyone else, which would be Heather, Courtney, Scott, Alejandro, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Eva, Justin, Staci, Noah, Jo, Lightning, Ezekiel, Zoey, Sierra, B, and Beth. The last four were because of some things I deemed them for being a villain, like B being quiet all the time, who knows what is going through his mind."

B glared at Chris.

"So everything in the hero's went swell since most of them were happy to be with each other. The villains not so much, so that is why they lost first and had to eliminate someone. Surprisingly they were unanimous when they eliminated Staci for being annoying yet again."

"Owen was next because kept stinking up the cabin, making the hero's wear gas masks when ever they were inside."

Owen shrugged, "I had fun while I was still on."

"And after him was the very first true elimination. The first one that definitely took everyone by surprise when Mal, a new personality of Mike, sprang up and became a villain on the hero's side. He was so good when he was in control, he had the personality down perfect. He did a Harold season 1 trick and switched the votes. So poor Geoff never saw it coming. Apparently from the confessional, he chose Geoff cause he was to happy."

Geoff was to happy to even hold a grudge, he turned to Mike who looked sorry, "Dude, sweet move."

Mike was surprised that Geoff wasn't pissed or something.

Chris continued, "Our fourth elimination was the first major elimination for the villains as the three major villains, Alejandro, Scott, and Heather teamed up and eliminated Silent B. Thinking he was to dangerous on the sole word of Scott. They had the vote power to because they also had Courtney, Ezekiel, Lightning, Eva, Noah, and Justin on their side.

"Person to be fifth eliminated would be not surprisingly be Anne Maria for nearly setting her cabin on fire several times with her hairspray."

"You should have fireproof wood," Anne Maria suggested, spraying her hair, making Cameron choke in the process.

"Sixth elimination would be our first double elimination of the season," Chris said excitedly, "Since it was an easy pic for the hero's, it was easy to pic both Katie and Sadie for it.

We continue with another major elimination on the villains side, Zoey would say fare well and be placed 30th out of 37. Because Mal told Scott to do so.

Mike held Zoey in comfort to apologize for this.

Scott snickered but stopped when he saw Dawn glaring. Knee to groin was something he did not want again.

"The villains would strike again," Chris boasted, "Because when they won that days challenge, they got a reward of choosing a person from the hero's to eliminate. So all of them were at the villains mercy. Courtney wanted to play with Gwen's emotions and what better way to eliminate a former boyfriend in Trent.

The villains would lose the next challenge and at Alejandro's request, eliminated Justin, because Alejandro didn't want competition in the beauty department.

Then Jo was eliminated, placing her rank at 27th place. She was eliminated by the villains to keep Lightning happy and to make sure he stayed in the alliance."

Chris took a break to catch his breath. Knowing these next three eliminations he would talk about were a major part of the series. Because they would take three people very well-known to the first season and eliminate them, thanks to the major villains of the season.

Chris smirked, "I'd say this next elimination, was probably the most intensifiying yet. Because like for Lightning, the major villains had to keep Courtney happy and make sure she stayed in their alliance. So they went and happily eliminated one of the two people she was so wanting to eliminate since the beginning. So it was good by Gwen.

Then Mal would strike again in this next elimination," Chris continued, loving how the drama unfolded, "He would switch the votes again on another fun loving person, just like he did on Geoff. So DJ never saw it coming, when he walked the dock of shame.

Then Mal would continue. He tells everyone on his team that it was Leshawna who switched the votes on Geoff and DJ. Saying it was an elaborated plan between her and me. I loved the drama it would have, so I agreed. So when everyone else on her team heard of it, they were furious. Even poor Harold was surprised. And with that she was gone and takes 24th place."

Leshawna just growls under her breath, crossing her arms while glaring at Chris.

Chris sees this and gulps, sweating a bit, "Anyway, moving along."

"I love that song," Chef interrupted.

Chris just looked at him, "What song?"

"Move along," he replied, "Move along, move along just the way I know you do," he sang badly.

Chris just shuttered, "I like All American Rejects like you. But I'm hosting here, so be quiet for now."

Chef grumbled to himself. "Whatever."

"Now..." Chris said looking back up at the TV screen seeing Noah's face on it. He remembered where he left off. "Noah gets eliminated next because the villains knew the merge had to be soon and he was way to smart. So they booted him because of it."

"I'd rather be eliminated for being smart than a moron," Noah retorted, motioning over to Lindsay, who found a pine cone and stuck it in her ear, thinking perhaps it should for some reason be in there.

Chris nodded, "I agree,"

"Though, you ain't smart," Chef chuckled.

Chris ignored him and looked back at the TV screen and saw the next eliminated contestants face on it, the person to be eliminated after Noah and take 22nd place. That person was Lightning. "Simply, he was dropped for being useless and no longer important. And for saying he was a team of one."

"Sha Lightning is a team of one," he insisted.

"Well it wasn't the best elimination," Chris admitted, "But the next one brought the drama in Total Drama." He smirked as he and everyone else saw Tyler's face appear on the TV screen next.

Tyler covered his face, as some people looked at him.

"I had a chance to change the game but it was way to late," he sighed, "But I did tell Cameron before I left."

Chris nodded, "Tyler I hear yah, though the game would have been a lot less boring if you had told. Referring to, you finding out that Mike was Mal and this caused him to eliminate you. You told Cameron, which also caused him to be eliminated next. And he still kept his secret nonetheless."

"Well, I could have detected Mal like his other personalities," Cameron said, "But, he kept his distance from he the entire time. Everytime I got close, he went off somewhere else. It was like he knew I could make him for Mal and not Mike, exposing him."

"And we're glad you didn't," Chris admired, "Because if you had. Then drama down the line would have never happened. But Mal stayed quiet during this next very emotional elimination," Chris smirked, looking at Courtney and Duncan. "Mal was quiet because the villains lost."

"Just get on with it," Duncan hissed, "I got eliminated next because I saved Courtney's life. She got some new weird feelings and dropped out of Al's dam alliance. Done, can we move on."

"Not yet," Chris smirked, "Courtney's life changed that day. Not also for the fact of the tiger. But she found the respect she never had for you in a long time, including Gwen, whom she regretted eliminating seven people prior to you. And not to mention she was able to get to the merge and you didn't. Cause after Duncan's elimination. There were 18 people left in the game. 18 people for the biggest merge ever."

"So with the merge and Courtney out of their new alliance, the villains needed a replacement. And of course that was an easy decision, because Mal, the newest villain was their choice. Along with him, Scott, Alejandro, and Heather were able to dominate the next few challenges. Eliminating several people, and damaging others games, emotionally. "

Chris looked up and everyone saw Beth and Lindsay's pictures. "Heather's former season one alliance members both bit the dust at the same time in the second double elimination. Some baggage off her made her feel better."

Heather smirked at this.

"She wouldn't stop there folks, she and her alliance eliminated the biggest threat in the game next. The person that if they crossed, would kill them for sure, so they got rid of her, even if she did help with several eliminations, including Duncan and Gwen. Eva was eliminated and had to be sedated to make sure I didn't get sued for anything she did."

"You're just lucky I'm com now," Eva hissed at Alejandro and Heather, "Or else you would be dead now."

The two rolled their eyes as a picture of Sierra and Dakota appeared on the screen.

"Then the emotions came back. Cause eliminating Sierra messed with Cody a hole lot, they may not be a partnership like Gidgette or Sakota, but they were deeper than deep friends. So when Cody saw her get eliminated, Alejandro, knew his game was weakened and he would fall easy. But this only made him stronger, promising to take him down at all costs. But it did not happen for some time, because he struck again by eliminating Dakota. Which was a lot harder on Sam that it was on Cody. Sam cried for two days straight, not even thinking about his video games."

At the mention of Dakota's elimination, Sam clutched his girlfriend, who smiled and hugged him back.

"Continuing on," Chris smirked at Mike, who sighed. Knowing he was up next. "Mike you were eliminated. After losing your personalities and defeating Mal. You were now useless to the others in your alliance so they dumped you."

"I'm grateful," Mike admitted, "if it weren't for Dawn, Mal would have stayed in control."

"Sweet," Chris admitted himself, "And after you, Dawn was targeted by the villains for getting rid of one of their own. So Dawn you were eliminated next, made to come in 12th place. But you were lucky to have a savior as in Brick, took your spot and decided to leave instead."

Dawn smiled, as she hugged her boyfriend.

"With all the things they did," Brick admitted, "I wasn't goanna let their plans go further this time."

"But it didn't stop them from winning again," Chris added, "by helping to eliminate more and more of Bridgette's close friends, as in Sam next and then Bridgette."

"So after than were down to our final nine," he smirked. "And this is where the major villains alliance started to crack. Because Zeke won the next challenge and won the sole right of eliminating anyone he chose. He was part of your alliance up til now, but decided to become a game changer and chose to eliminate one of the three villains instead. As a favor to Dawn, he eliminated Scott. So now Heather and Alejandro were on their own."

"Don't forget Dawn gave Scott a fair well gift as well," Leshawna boasted.

"Oh, I remember that," Chris smiled, looking at Scott who huffed.

"She kneed me in the kiwi's big deal," he turned and glared at her, who only smiled back.

"Though they may be down on the totem and only have themselves against six others. They still managed to get rid of traitors. Courtney and Ezekiel were both eliminated back to back. Courtney was first for dropping out before the merge and then Ezekiel for eliminating Scott, so they had some retribution there. Though the remaining four, Dawn, Harold, Cody, and Izzy retaliated back, and voted out Heather in the next elimination. Leaving Alejandro alone. Though he did win the next two challenges single handedly. Getting sole choice twice in a row of who to eliminate. He chose Izzy first for being the biggest threat physically."

"Let me at him," Izzy growled, dropping her bucket of sea urchins. Owen had to hold her back.

Alejandro actually seemed fazed at this, as he shivered a bit.

"Then he chose Dawn because she was so popular and nice," Chris announced, "So that left us with the final three. Alejandro, Cody and Harold."

"Everyone was finally relived when Harold won the next challenge and chose who came to the finals with him," Chris added, "Harold took this chance and completed the promise he and Cody made to Bridgette before they left. Eliminate Alejandro. And that is what he did. Alejandro was gone, but not after Cody gave him a sulfuric acid bath," Chris snickered.

Alejandro growled, which made Heather to calm him back down.

Chris ignored him, "In the final two, Cody won the season with five million dollars," Cody held it up for people to see, "And Harold was runner up with 500 grand. Not bad I must say."

Harold and Cody exchange a knuckle touch for their hard-earned work.

"So now can we go," Eva groaned, "I no longer wish to be here with you."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Chris demanded.

"Your face is ugly," she groaned back.

Chris took this offensively. But decided to ignore it, "Anyway, since we are done. You will all be leaving soon, so I hope you packed. Or if you haven't you have 20 minutes left."

* * *

**12:13pm**

Just as everyone stood up and were about to do whatever for 20 minutes. They hear a loud crashing sound.

**CRASH, DESTROY, BURN**

Everyone turn to see the villain's cabin now engulfed in flames. Heather gasped, "My cosmetics."

"Forget your beauty products," Gwen said staring at the burning inferno, "What the hell caused it to catch fire all of a sudden?"

"I think that's the answer," Chef pointed to parts of a plane sticking out to the sides.

"Damn, those pilots need to stop drinking," Chris said shaking his head.

"We need to help them," Courtney demanded running toward the fire with several others right behind her.

Chef was a wacky and weird guy, he agreed as he went to the main lodge to get the hose.

"Chris where are the buckets," Noah asked him quickly.

"Storage shed by the lake," Chris replied.

Noah nodded and lead the way as he and some others went to them.

Izzy sprang forward and started to throw dirt on the fire, doing only minimal damage to the fire.

Chris only watched in amazement. A second ago, they were about to all leave. Now they were putting out a fire from a downed plane. And comes to show, villains do deserve all the karma they get since it was THEIR cabin. "Wow, are you getting this?" he asked the cameraman.

The cameraman shook his head yes.

"Good, this is so goanna boost end ratings," Chris smiled widely.

"People are being burned to death in there and all you care about are ratings?" Jo growled at him as she walked past. "You make me sick."

Chris shrugged, "You really are a sick man," the cameraman agreed.

* * *

**12:14pm**

Noah, Gwen, Duncan, Zoey, Mike, Trent and Leshawna decided to get the pails from the storage shed. They ran as quickly as the could.

Gwen got their first and was the first to enter.

Duncan and Trent came at the same time, with the later quickly locating the buckets.

"Hurry," he ordered, handing one to everyone who came.

Noah and Leshawna got one each and dashed as quickly to the lake as possible.

Trent followed Mike and Zoey, but stopped in the doorway. "What are you waiting for?" He motioned to Duncan and Gwen who stayed behind.

"Go and do that, we'll catch up," Duncan assured shoving a second bucket into Trent's arms.

Trent nodded and headed toward the lake, where he saw Noah heading to the fire to start dousing it.

"Gwen help me with this," Duncan asked, pushing a huge tarp covered object out-of-the-way.

Gwen didn't know what he was doing, but decided to help anyway.

She pushed whatever this was out-of-the-way, what ever it was, it was defiantly easy to move, it had wheels whatever it was. Gwen found what Duncan had found.

She helped him grab water guns that were there. She smiled, "I don't know how these are goanna work, but we need to try something right."

Duncan nodded as he handed her one. There were three, one for her and two for him.

"Let's go fill these bad boys up," he smirked.

The two-headed out, unaware there was something in the corner behind the huge propane tank, something made of nightmares. It looked exactly like those creatures in **Moment 2. **It was kneeling over the body of something gorging on its stomach contents.

Courtney, along with Bridgette, Geoff, Cameron, Cody, Sierra, Harold, and Brick were on the side of the fire.

Noah and company tried to put the fire out with the buckets of water, but it did very little to help.

Courtney looked over at her group, "We need to get into that plane and see if anyone's alive."

"Are you kidding?" Geoff hollered, "We could be set on fire."

Courtney watched the fire sizzle more of the cabin, "We have to take the chance. We could be dubbed hero's and not the team name."

"I agree," Bridgette added in, "I don't hear screams though."

"I have a sinking feeling no one is alive in there," Cody gulped, hiding behind his briefcase, "I think there is something bigger going on here."

"Like what?" Sierra asked 'her' smart man.

"IDK," he admitted, "I just feel even worse danger coming, soon."

"It's only the heat from the fire," Courtney rolled her eyes, "Now help me or go help fetch water. We're wasting time." With that she raced forward and circled the blaze trying to find a way into the plane.

Cameron and Harold exchange glances before agreeing and following.

Chef Hatchet, along with Eva came racing over with the hose in hand, Jo stuck by the Main Lodge and turned it on for them as they guided the water over the fire, slowly putting it out.

Izzy continued to throw sand at it.

Heather and Alejandro just sat back and watched, feeling their lives should not be at risk.

Owen, Staci, Justin, Katie, Sadie, and Anne Maria just watched as well, not knowing what to do. Anne Maria for certain made sure to stay clear, because her hair was most certainly not fire-proof, it was like a fire magnet.

"We need more water," Gwen yelled, spraying water with the water gun.

"I'll get more," Leshawna called going to the lake. When she looked up she saw smoke in the distance on the main land, "How many fires are there?" she questioned. She didn't have time to answer, as she ran back and dumped the water on a patch of grass on fire, almost dousing this patch entirely. Zoey dumped some on it and used the rest on the bigger inferno.

Chef and Eva helped with the hose doing a tremendous amount of the work, Jo made sure everything was alright at the other end.

The team of eight that wanted to get in, couldn't find a way in without getting set on fire.

"There has to be a way in," Bridgette hoped.

"There is," Lightning insisted, "Look a door," he pointed.

* * *

**12:21pm**

Everyone that was nearby gasped as Lightning literally ran into the fire. "I'll sha rescue all those people." He yelped in horror as he ran back out completely engulfed.

"Stop...drop...and roll," Harold yelled at him.

Lightning dropped and tried to roll around but found it to painful to do so.

Chef gasped as well as he turned the hose toward the fireball known as Lightning. "Hold on, water is on the way." He turned the hose to Lightning soaking the athletic overachiever.

When he was out, Chef turned the hose back to the cabin, he gave Eva authority to run it as he raced over to the medium rare athlete.

"Lightning, speak to me..." Chef demanded.

"Sha-Lightning," he did his pose while he lay there, "Did I do good coach?" he asked.

Bridgette put an ear to his chest and heard an ever so fainting heart beat.

She nodded to Chef with a saddened look, he took this as what he though,

He held Lightning's hand in his own, "Yes, you did win."

"Sha-yesssssss..." he lie motionless.

"Dumbass," Chef sighed, as he lay the arm down gently. "How could he be this brainless."

"Chef be more respectful for the dead," Courtney scolded him.

He sighed, knowing she was right. "We'll need to call his folks."

"No bars," Sierra informed him, "So we can't by cell phone."

"No, but the main lodge has one," Chef said. "We'll have to do it after dealing with that though." he pointed to the cabin on fire still.

People on pail duty continued to race back and forth. Leshawna sat down for a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Oh, jiminy crickets, this is to horrible," Owen gasped, grabbing his head in emphasis.

* * *

**12:49pm**

The fire was put out and when they searched the plane, everyone was dead. So there was no chance for survival from them anyway.

Chef had tried the phone in the main lodge but got no connection outside the island. He told the rest of the campers and Chris.

"Dang, it," Chris cursed, "I am so goanna get sued for millions because of this," he was now standing over Lightning's body, "This is horrible."

"You only care about money," Gwen huffed, "We just lost a fellow member of our cast and that's all you can think of." She walked over to him, kneeing him under the belt.

He lowered in pain, "I...I...that hurt, bitch."

Gwen shrugged walking back to Duncan who had an approving smile.

"What do we do?" Leshawna asked.

"We get his body to the boat of losers and bring him and all y'all back off the island," Chef informed them,, "You guys will go home and I'll deal with this." Pointing down, "Though Chris will get all the blame."

Chris cursed while still being in pain.

"Dudes, I think we're in bigger trouble now," Geoff hollered.

Everyone looked at him and saw pure fear on his face. He pointed to the forest.

They turned and gasped as well.

Figures that were human shaped staggered toward them. Some had ragged ripped clothing. Pale skin, blood shot eyes. Some had blood clot wounds on their necks, shoulders, arm, and legs. Most looked like interns.

"What are those interns doing?" Chris demanded, standing back up, "get back to work."

"I don't think they're people anymore," Chef gulped.

"And what do you think they are?" Sam asked him, afraid of his answer.

"Walkers," Chef spoke quite low.

"Of course they're walking, who cares?" Chris demanded.

"No ZOMBIES," Chef yelled.

* * *

**That's it for now people. Chapter 1 closed. Chapter 2 soon to come.**

**How did you like it? Good, bad, tell me in a review. TY.**

**Now for questions, you probably have a lot. All will be answered in future chapters. For instance, what will happen next and will they escape alive? **

**Also if I'd also like to give a shout out to two authors.**

**1. Knifez R Us. His Will to Live story is a must read so go and do it now. **

**2. TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter. Total Drama Jurassic Park is another must read. I highly recommend it. **

**Now onto the statistics. **

**Dead: a bunch of interns, the invisible man, Lightning,**

**Alive: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Cody, Noah, Justin, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sierra, Chris, Chef Hatchet, Dawn, Dakota, Staci (surprisingly), Scott, B, Sam, Anne Maria, Jo, Zoey, Mike, Brick, Cameron**

**Unknown:**

**Future Appearances: Blaineley, Josh, Fang, and the Walking Dead Crew (haven't decided who exactly)**

**Current Couples: Gidgette, Sakota, Zoke, Gwuncan, Ozzy, AleHeather, Brawn**

**Future Couples: Someone/someone, someoneelse/someonethatisnotthesame**

**Well Until Next Time.**


End file.
